Formal Event
by evilcharmings
Summary: Lilah invites Wesley to one of Wolfram & Hart's work parties. Set in Supersymmetry.


"Wes?" She asked cautiously, curled up against his side in the bed. They had just finished their late night fun time and were in the afterglow.

"Mmm?" He put and arm around her shoulders and leant his head on the top of hers.

She hesitated slightly. "Whenever we get a new boss at work, we have a dinner in their honor. They're extremely boring and seeing as I'm the new boss, it's compulsory for me to attend. It's a formal event, with classy dresses and tuxes. The whole firm will be there. I was wondering if…you would be my date?" He opened his eyes to stare at her. She was a little red in the cheeks. "Your date?" He smirked and she sighed.

"Well, I couldn't really think of a better word seeing as I'm pretty much half asleep so don't make fun of me." She pressed her mouth into a line. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Do I get free food?" She grinned and looked up at him. "Can I take that as a yes?"

He captured her mouth for a passionate kiss. "Yes, you can take that as a yes."

She smirked. "Good, 'cause the tux is non-refundable." He raised his eyebrows.

"You hired me a tux?" He grinned and shook his head slightly.

"Of course not! I bought you a tux, seeing as you don't have any." He rolled his eyes and she looked up to find him laughing quietly. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You are." He kissed her passionately again.

]::[

He knocked on her door thrice and waited for her to answer, fixing his tie and smoothing his shirt while he waited. He didn't want to embarrass her. She opened the door and he gasped quietly at her appearance. She looked gorgeous. She wore a long, silk, dark green dress and it was sleeveless. Silky black gloves came up above her elbows and a set of diamonds around her neck. Her eyes were covered in eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow, it made her face look younger somehow. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun at the back of her head but she left her fringe down. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Lilah…you look amazing!" She didn't smirk or give him one of her smug smiles. She gave him a real smile. "You clean up pretty well yourself." He put her hands on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ready to go?" She nodded, closed the door and locked it. He led her to the car. He opened the door for her and she slid in. When he was in the drivers side, he turned to her. "Where to, Miss Morgan?" She gave him a mischievous grin. She had kept the where abouts of the dinner a secret. "Just keep driving straight and I'll explain on the way."

He rolled his eyes but followed her directions.

]::[

"The Golden Pod?" He raised his eyebrows as he pulled into the parking lot. She shrugged. "The firm and them go way back." The Golden Pond was large centre that had many rooms that were ballrooms and dining rooms combined.

"I don't have to dance do I?" He opened her door and took her hand to help her out.

"Of course you do!" She responded, looping her arm through his as they started walking towards the entrance. "But I hate dancing!" He said the doorman checked off their names and told them where to go. "Well, to bad. You're dancing with me." He rolled his eyes, there was no point in arguing with her. She always got her way in the end anyway. A young man opened the doors to ballroom seven to reveal the whole law firm.

"Wow. It's lovely in here!" Wesley exclaimed as they walked in together. Many people's eyes turned to stare at them and Lilah just stared back, daring someone to say anything.

"More lovely then me?" She asked him jokingly. He smiled.

"Not even close." He responded, being serious. A slight tingle ran through her body.

"Come dance with me!" She said, pulling him by the hand onto the dance floor. He groaned but followed her anyway. He put his arms around her waist and hers snaked around his neck. They swayed to the rhythm of the music. He relaxed a little.

"See. Not so bad now is it?" She leaned her head against his chest and sighed contently.

"No, not with you here." She thought about his words. When did they start being so nice and started acting like an actual couple? When did he start leaving her with an empty feeling whenever he was away? She didn't know, and neither did he. The waiters came out with trays of food and everyone started heading to their tables.

"Time for you free food." They grinned at each other. He pulled her in the direction of the food, twining their hands together as they went.

]::[

"Wish me luck!" She said, rising from the table. She had to go make a speech now about how honored she was to be their new boss.

"Attention please!" Gavin said into the microphone. Lilah was standing a little bit behind him, composing herself. "This firm has had many great leaders in its time. Allow me to present our newest addition to the list, Lilah Morgan." Everyone clapped and Wesley smiled at her proudly. Lilah took the podium and looked at Wes, he nodded to her.

"Thank you. Like Gavin said, there have been many great leaders in our firm. The most recent ones before me were Holland Manners and Linwood Murrow. I hope that I will be able to live up to the expectations that-"

There was a loud clap of thunder and a hole was ripped into the space above her. Long snakelike tentacles came out and seized Lilah around the middle, hoisting her into the air.

"LILAH!" Wesley yelled, sprinting towards the stage and pulling out his dagger. People were running in all directions in their haste to get away. He stabbed a few of the tentacles and when her realized that wasn't working he grabbed Lilah's arms and pulled her towards him. The thing fought against him. He pulled out his gun. Bang, bang, bang! His goal was achieved as the tentacles dropped Lilah and she landed atop of him as they fell to the ground. She rolled of him, panting and he helped her to her feet then pulled her close and rubbed her back. She was shaking.

"It's okay, you're alright." He murmured the words and kissed her hair. She was still in shock.

]::[

She was quiet most of the way home, lost in thought. When they arrived at her home she got out of the car and unlocked her apartment, leaving the door open so that he would follow her in. He would have anyway, whether she left it open or not. She went to the bedroom and changed into her red, slinky night gown and she pulled her blue, silk robe on as he poured himself a glass of whisky. She walked over to him and kissed him deeply, arms snaking around his neck and his around her waist. "Thank you." She said as they broke apart. "If you hadn't of been there…no one else would have bothered to help me and I would have been sucked into where ever that thing led to." He smiled slightly.

"Your welcome." He replied, kissing her forehead. "I would have been very pissed off if that thing sucked you out of this dimension." He murmured into her hair. She smirked and fell asleep where she stood. He realized that about five seconds later, so he picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in. After kissing her forehead he turned to leave but something stopped him. He didn't want her to wake up alone. He stripped off everything but his boxers and climbed into bed with her. He pulled her into his arms and quickly fell asleep.

~The End.


End file.
